1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaping garments and more particularly pertains to a new swimsuit undergarment for lifting the buttocks and thighs of a user to provide a slimmer appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shaping garments is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,755 describes a device for shaping and flattening the appearance of the user wearing the swimsuit. Another type of shaping garment is U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,964 having a cover panel coupled to an under garment to provide support and shaping to the body of the user to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,535 has a garment for keeping an upward profile of the hip an buttock line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,340 has a garment made of stretch molded material worn by a user to alter the outline of clothes worn over the garment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,120 has an outer garment and inner liner where the inner liner comprises a variety of stitch patterns and yarns to provide support for areas of the user""s body to accentuate features of the user. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 423,189 shows a swimsuit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for the user to adjust the amount of lifting of the buttocks.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a panel member that is adjustably couplable to the lower portion of the body member to allow the user to adjust the amount the buttocks are lifted by the panel member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new swimsuit undergarment that lifts up on the thighs to slim the appearance of thighs.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member comprising an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion of the body member is designed for being positioned on an upper torso of the user. The lower portion is designed for being positioned on a lower torso of the user when the upper portion is positioned on the upper torso of the user. A panel member is adjustably coupled to an interior surface of the lower portion of the body member whereby the panel member is positioned between the lower portion of the body member and the lower torso of the user. The panel member is designed for raising the buttocks and thighs of the user to provide a slimmer appearance when the user is wearing the body member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.